


If You're Gay

by Ryalene



Series: 24 days of Christmas [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: Working in a bar, Moose had seen everything. Or so he thought, until the night Kevin Keller walked into his bar.





	If You're Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos, I've had another long day, and this was written when I should have gone to bed... I was very much inspired by that note that's been going around the internet lately. Sure me (pls don't, I don't have any money).

Working in a bar, Moose saw a lot of weird things. 

He’d seen fights, between burly men and tiny women. He’d seen drinks thrown in people’s faces, people forgetting the weirdest things there, and that one memorable time, a very, very drunk proposal. He’d seen a lot. 

Mostly though, it was fairly quiet at their bar. It wasn’t a night club, more of a place where one would bring their friends and have a few drinks and talk. 

Nothing too fancy, or too casual. 

And he’d had plenty of people hit on him while he was at work. 

It was usually a little uncomfortable, because he couldn’t just walk off. But most people got the message that he wasn’t interested fairly quickly. Not because he was taken, because Moose was as single as one could get. But he didn’t have any interest in dating his customers. Especially not one of the regulars. That would just be awkward. 

This particular night though, Moose saw something he hadn’t ever witnessed before. 

Or rather, experienced. 

He’d noticed them when they came into the bar. 

Most of their clientele were regulars. Not that the bar was shabby or bad, it was perfectly okay. Nothing super hip or glamourous, but a nice place. 

The woman had dark hair, and was dressed impeccably. Very classic looking, with the spotless dress and lips painted red. She was smiling, but looked like she meant business. 

The man also had dark hair and dark eyes. The two of them could possibly be siblings, but the man’s skin was fairer and looked soft. Not that Moose noticed those things about his customers. Not usually. The man had an air around him though, something that told Moose he was easy to enjoy. 

Not long after, the man came up to the bar. 

“What can I get you?” Moose asked him, looking a little closer at the man’s carefully combed hair. 

“A glass of red wine, please. And a whiskey sour,” he ordered. He was leaning against the bar, eyeing the different bottles displayed on the shelves behind Moose. 

“Coming right up,” Moose answered him. 

Moose mixed the drink and poured the red in a nice wine glass. He could feel the customer watching him as he did so, but there was nothing unusual about that. Many people watched to make sure nothing unusual made its way into their drink. Which Moose didn’t blame them for, one could never be too careful. 

When the drinks were ready, he put them down on the bar, and the man payed. 

It was a few hours later, and a couple of drinks later for the man and the woman. The woman made her way towards the entrance, when Moose spotted the man waiting by the bar. He was wearing his jacket, as if ready to leave, and looked a little antsy. 

Making his way over to the man, Moose gave him a once over. 

“Can I help you with something?” He asked the customer. 

The man shook his head in negative, but handed a piece of paper to the bartender. 

Just as soon as Moose had the piece of paper in his hand, the man was seemingly almost running towards the exit, as if he couldn’t get out of there fast enough. 

It was kind of weird, but Moose let it go. 

Turning the piece of paper in his hand, Moose found a hastily scrawled message. 

_Hey, if you’re not gay, my friend thinks you’re cute. Here’s her number:_ The number was scrawled underneath the short message. But there was more; _and if you are gay here’s mine:_  
Moose smiled and chucked at the note, now understanding why the man had been in such a hurry to get out of there. Probably didn’t want to be rejected to his face. Now, this truly was something Moose hadn’t seen happen before. 

He was good looking though, Moose had to admit. The woman was pretty, but looked kind of bossy, and not quite Moose’s type… Maybe, he would give the man a call though, he thought. 

If he still didn’t think it was a bad idea by the time he got home after work that night, he would give it a go, he figured. 

And that was what Moose ended up doing. 

He did have the curtsey to wait until the next day, not wanting to possibly wake up the man at 4am, when Moose finally had made his way home after his late-night shift. 

His first text was just a **‘Hey’** around midday, the next day. He’d just woken up half an hour ago, but he didn’t want to think too much about it. Because if he did, he’d end up not using the number. And the guy was too pretty to pass up. Then he figured out, that didn’t give away who he was. So he sent another text. **‘Bartender from last night…. I’m bisexual, but you look much cuter than your friend’.**

It took the entirety of seventeen minutes before Moose got a reply. 

**‘I’m Kevin, and yes, I am much cuter than my friend.**

Moose was still in bed, lounging around, and he turned to his side, smiling at the reply. Kevin. It was a nice name, and he didn’t know any other Kevins. And he seemed very sure of himself, which was not quite what he had expected, but he kinda liked. 

**‘So cute, maybe you’ll let me buy you a drink one day?’** Moose replied back, biting his lower lip while waiting for the answer. 

He was straight forwards, not bothering to beat around the bush. Kevin was cute, and either they’d go out for a drink and have a good time, or worst case, Kevin was nice to look at but an idiot. Better to find out straight away, Moose thought. 

**’Maybe, but only if it’s a whiskey sour.’** Kevin answered him. 

Moose chuckled at the answer. 

Three days later, Kevin’s mouth tasted like whiskey sour as Moose kissed him goodnight, after a surprisingly nice date.


End file.
